


An Unexpected Turn

by HetaFan1897



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, Lemon, M/M, PWP, RP between me and myTumblr friend, Smut, Yaoi, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaFan1897/pseuds/HetaFan1897
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Felix gets a new roommate, he hopes everything will go okay and smooth! Until he remembers something: Not everyone wants a male porn star as a roommate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Turn

Why couldn't he just tell people his profession? Oh, right, because most people don't a porn star as a roommate. Felix sighed as he sat on his bed. "I wish I could tell him.." Most of the time when he got a new roommate, he'd have to lie and say he was an athlete or something like that. This time was no different, except for the fact that he had said he was a violin player this time. When he asked where it was, he told him in the duffle bag. "Extra protection." He recalled himself saying. The Swede hoped his roommate didn't come across any of his videos. Oh, but he had. Felix knew his roommate watched porn when he accidentally came across one of his sites he watches the videos on, a site that his company posts his videos to. Felix had just gotten home, quietly closing the door since he knew his roommate was there. He hadn't intended to scare him, yet he hadn't expected to come across them watching one of his rough and hard toy videos either. _'Rough and wild in the bedroom'_ was the title of the one his roommate was watching. He blushed furiously, knowing there'd be no way to get out of this. Then he heard his roommate unzip his pants. Was he really about to masturbate to this? He figured it was kind of flattering that he had been so turned on by him. He looked over to see which part of the video he were on.

-In the video-

_Felix was laid across the bed, his wrists and ankles tied down as a machine rapidly pounded into his sweet spot, making him writhe and squirm in pleasure as he gripped the chains tighter. He let out cute, almost feminine moans and whimpers, begging for more as the speed was increased on the machine._

-In reality-

Felix saw the part and blushed. 'Damn..' He thought. He heard his roommate start to actually touch themselves to this. He put his hands on his shoulders with a soft giggle. "Like it?" He whispered in his ear, his breath tickling his neck.

Vladimir yelped in surprise when he heard Felix's voice and he quickly paused the video. "What the hell?! I thought you weren't getting home until later!" he snapped, "And to answer your question, what the fuck does it look like?" He gestured to his fairly obvious arousal.

He smirked. "I got off work earlier." He leaned over a bit. "And it seems you were just about to get off~" He laughed a bit. "Geez, you're so flustered, it's adorable."

"You're cocky considering that in the video I was just watching you were so desperate to be fucked by a machine. ...No pun intended." Vladimir chuckled a bit at his own accidental and terrible joke.

Felix rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up." He laughed at the terrible joke.

Vladimir closed the tab and sat on the bed cross-legged. "You said that you were a violin player." Vladimir accused, "Why?"

"Well, know you know what I am. And because most people don't take too kindly to their roommate being a porn star." He shot back.

Vladimir tsked. "If you'd told me earlier, I would have looked you up a long time ago." he said with a small smirk, crossing his arms."Well, isn't that flattering?" Felix giggled.

Vladimir grinned at Felix and stood up. "So you see, it wasn't very nice of you to keep that little bit of information from me." he practically purred.

"Oh really?" He smirked. "What are you gonna do?" He asked. He then purred like a small kitty. "Punish me?~"

"Maybe I will if you can be a good boy and get me something to do so with. I'm sure it won't be too hard for you." Vladimir said, crossing his arms.

"Hm... I have a lot of things in my bag, and there's a BDSM room below my bedroom."

"Get your stuff, explain to me what the fuck they are cause I probably won't recognize half of those things, and sit on that chair naked before I decide to make your punishment even worse." Vladimir purred.

He smirked and crossed his arms. "I don't want to. Give me your worst."

 

Vladimir raised his eyebrows and slapped Felix across the face. "I'm sorry, was that a question? Get your fucking stuff. Now." he growled.

Felix squeaked, suddenly obeying. "Y-Yes, Master.." He did as told and grabbed his bag, opening it and dumping out the stuff inside.

"Good boy." Vladimir said, starting to look through the bag, "Yep, I have no idea what half of this shit is. Care to explain so I don't actually kill you?"

Felix nodded. "Y-Yes, master." He began to name them off. "Regular dildos, vibrating dildos, whip, heating lube, cooling lube, ball gags, regular gags, ropes, chains, a Pulse, a paddle, anal plugs, gloves, cock rings and orgasmic increasers."

Vladimir nodded slowly. "Alright. Now strip and bend over the chair. You still have to take your punishment." he said, smacking Felix's ass for emphasis.

He nodded, doing as told. He took off his skimpy clothing and bent over, his rather large ass spread now.

Vladimir picked up the paddle and hit it against Felix's ass lightly, a sort of warning strike. "Count them." he ordered before suddenly cracking the paddle against Felix's skin.

He obeyed, gasping before shakily saying. "O-One."

Vladimir hummed in satisfaction and hit Felix again, enjoying this a little too much.

"Ah-- T-Two.." He gasped, biting his lip.

Vladimir ran his hand over the reddening skin soothingly before suddenly striking it again.

"Ah!~ Th-Three!"

Vladimir hummed and hit Felix's ass three times in rapid succession.

"F-Four, five, s-six!" He counted, like his master told him to.

"Now can you tell me why you're being punished?" Vladimir asked with another crack to Felix's ass.

"N-No, master." He whimpered, "S-Seven."

 

Vladimir tsked and put down the paddle, picking up the whip instead. "Well, then, I guess you aren't learning your lesson." he scolded as he grazed the whip over Felix's lower back teasingly, "We'll have to keep going, then."

He gulped. "Y-Yes, master."

Vladimir cracked the whip on Felix's back. "You are being punished for lying to me." he started.

He nodded, whimpering as he whipped. "Y-Yes."

Vladimir tsked. "Look at you. Getting hard from your punishment." he growled out, whipping Felix again, "Are you even learning your lesson?"

He nodded and bit his lip. "Y-Yes, master."

"Then tell me what you're going to do next time you're tempted to keep something from me." Vladimir ordered, cracking the whip on Felix's already red ass.

"Ah!" He gulped. "N-Not do it?"

"Even if you're embarrassed?" Vladimir smirked, putting down the whip and slapping Felix's ass with the flat of his hand.

He bit his lip harder and nodded.

"Good boy." Vladimir praised. He hummed and licked over the burning flesh of Felix's ass, soothing it with his tongue only to nip at it afterwards.

"Ah!" He gasped. He was painfully hard at this.

Vladimir tsked and took Felix's cock into his hand. "Are you honestly this hard after being punished?"

He nodded. "I-I like being punished.."

Vladimir tsked. "Naughty little thing." He took some of the cooling lubricant from the bag and poured it onto his fingers, slipping one into Felix's ass.

He gasped at how cold it was, then shivered at it getting even colder.

Vladimir quickly added two more fingers and started to thrust them in and out.

Felix gasped, bucking his hips upwards. "Ah, Master!" He gasped.

 

Vladimir quickly pulled out his fingers and pushed in the thickest out of the vibrating dildos, though he didn't turn it on yet. "Are you enjoying yourself, slut?"

He whimpered in need. "Mm, M-Master, please!~" He begged.

Vladimir ignored his pleas and pulled back. "Now sit on the chair and spread your hands and legs so I can tie you up."

He whimpered. "B-But, Master.."

"No buts. Get in the chair now or you aren't cumming tonight." Vladimir snapped.

He nodded, obeying him.

Vladimir quickly tied Felix to the chair and hummed in thought. "Now... what to do to you now?"

"F-Fuck me, please!!" He begged desperately.

"Now, now. I don't think you've earned that." Vladimir scolded. He hummed and turned the vibrator onto it's lowest setting. "That should keep you entertained while I get some supplies." He patted Felix's leg in mock sympathy, getting teasingly close to his cock, before leaving the room.

His breathing started to get heavy and he squirmed as Vladimir left. "Ah!~"

Vladimir returned about five minutes later with a tray of ice cubes. He sat across from Felix and smirked, popping one ice cube out and dragging it over the other's chest.

He gasped, moaning softly. "Mm, please, master!"

Vladimir ran the cube over Felix's nipple and held it firmly in place.

He bit his lip, his chest slightly bucking. "Nngh, please!"

"Please what?" Vladimir teased, pulling the cube off and pressing it against the head of Felix's cock.

"AH! Hah~ P-Please, master!"

"Still not very specific." Vladimir scolded, another ice cube being pressed at the base of Felix's cock at the same time as the one touching the head.

"I-I want you t-to fuck me, p-please, master!" He begged, whining and squirming.

"And why should I do that? You haven't been a very good slave today." Vladimir said, biting down on Felix's neck.

"Please, master, please!!"

 

"I said no." Vladimir growled, slapping Felix, "Now shut up about it or I won't fuck you at all tonight. Do I make myself clear?"

He gulped, nodding. "Y-Yes, master..."

 

-To be continued...-

 


End file.
